Burial Applicant
by silverrayne621
Summary: Birthdays are suppose to be happy and bring joy, not be lonely and bring pain. Is this case more than just a murder? What kind of secrets does it keep? -Somehow, please let them sink, so far into those wet eyes. Deep...so that they never touch me again-


Okay, so let me just say…that I am working on my song-fics, _Wakaremichi _is almost done…but I just need to get this idea out in the open, alright?

This isn't a song-fic, (surprising, ne?)

This will be a multi-chaptered one, with a plot, and all, the explanation for the plot is at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own this, really, if I did…then…never mind, you don't want to know.

Warnings: Um, there will be some slash undertones in here, nothing that big…but it'll be here.

* * *

Burial Applicant 

Prologue: Happy Birthday to You_

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…happy birthday dear Michael, happy birthday to you!"_

Almost eleven year old Michael smiled and looked at the cake in front of him. Eleven green and white candles glowed happily, illuminating his mother and father's faces.

Just as he was about to blow the candles out, he heard a loud crash. His Father's face twisted angrily and he got up, leaving the kitchen.

Michael frowned at the swinging kitchen doors.

"Blow out the candles Michael." His Mother said, drawing his attention to the cake in front of him.

He pursed his lips and thought of a wish, then breathed deeply, and exhaled, blowing the flames out.

Suddenly it went dark.

"Mom?" he asked into the dark.

Footsteps and a small whimper was all he heard.

"Mom?"

A click. Then a loud bang.

Michael screamed, falling from his chair and crawling under the table. As he scrambled around, trying to get away from whoever was coming towards where he previously sat, he felt a thick cooling liquid under his fingers.

The table scratched across the floor, and he moved with it, slipping in the puddle that covered the floor.

Another bang echoed in the quiet house, and the sound of something hitting the floor rung in his ears.

A scream, then the sound of breaking glass echoed through the house once again.

Hearing a door shut, he moved farther into the puddle.

"Michael?"

It was his dad.

He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't, his throat constricted and he shook too much.

"Michael, where are you?" a light shined into the kitchen, illuminating the floor, and the thick liquid.

Blood.

Red, on his fingers, knees and legs. He looked at the liquid, not knowing where or who it came from.

The light shined once more through the kitchen, and it fell, a painful groan as his dad fell to the floor, and the table was pushed over.

The sound of a generator starting up, and a muffled curse was heard.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on.

The last thing Michael saw were his father's motionless body and a puddle of blood surrounding his mother.

Pain erupted on the right side of his head, and then, everything went black.

* * *

::Stares:: 

Interesting prologue...yeah…

I promise this won't be a song-fic…even if the chapter names will be parts of a song.

Okay, in the last chapter of Lemon, I mentioned a case that I got the idea from _Burial Applicant _well, this is a different version.

This ideas been floatin in my head since, uh the GazettE released this song last year…it's just; I didn't have the courage to write it.

Now that I have health and some other classes that will help me write this..I can hopefully get the information right. If not, then please do correct me.

Let me go ahead and disclaim something, I don't own the 'happy birthday' part at the beginning. It's actually at the beginning of _Burial Applicant, _I don't own Michael either…once again, belongs to the GazettE. Though, Michael's mother isn't Japanese in here

If you want to understand the story more, go watch _Burial Applicant _by the GazettE on youtube or somewhere, it'll help with the story. (Even if you don't like the type of music, or something, trust me, you'll understand it more)

Wow, that was long.

Well, please review, next chapter will be out sometime soon.

Next Chapter: 2) Hello, my Dear, Kill me, Gently.


End file.
